spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Minigames
Minigames are found in rooms containing four arcade machines. As of now, there are only three playable minigames. The last arcade machine displays a cinematic, if the player inputs the right password. Mall of the Spook In "Mall of The Spook" the player controls Spooky, moving her up and down in a long hallway, while stabbing people with her knife to fill a constantly draining health bar. The health bar will drain faster as you progress, and the speed of the game increases. When the heath bar runs out, the player will be presented with the "GAME OVER" screen. The controls are simple - press 'Enter/Space/E' to stab, and either 'WASD' or the arrow keys to move back and forth and up and down. "VIOLENT" Mall of the Spook minigame theme. Also notable is the fact that while Spooky appears to slit the girls' throats, the head of any male NPCs seem to explode. "WRITHING SNEEZES", Plays while being on the high scores screen. Mrs. Spook Mrs. Spook is a Pacman-esque game where you play as Spooky and try to catch Pacman. The player controls her movement with the 'WASD' or the arrow keys. When Spooky (the player) touches Pacman a large nail flies from offscreen, impaling Pacman while a death rattle loops in the background. Spooky Kart Spooky Kart is a 3D racing game in which the player, presumed to be Spooky, must catch up to other racers and crash their cars to earn time bonuses. The game ends when you run out of time. The player's car is a Marauder military truck, while the other cars are all Reliant Robins. Upon crashing into another car and having it explode the announcer will say one of four things: "Nitrous!", "Checkpoint!", "Killer!", and "Crime doesn't pay!". To accelerate, press the 'W' or the 'Up' arrow key. To steer the wheel, press the 'A' and 'D' keys or the 'Left' and 'Right' keys. To brake, simply press the 'S' or the 'Down' arrow key. Secret Arcade Machine During the exploration of the mansion, a particular room gives the protagonist the password for the last machine. If the right password is used, the last arcade machine displays a cinematic about what seems to be Spooky's past and ultimate motivation. Bugs There is a small chance upon starting a minigame that a random Specimen's chase theme and sounds can be heard, as if it's very close to you. However, you won't actually die and when you exit the minigame the music and sounds stop. It is unknown if this only happens on certain floors. Footage of the bug In Spooky Kart, it is possible to clip through the fences and buildings. Trivia * At the high scores screen, any name typed in will instantly turn into Spooky, implying that Spooky is very egotistical. * Before Room 500, the Spooky Kart game is not available. * The name 'Spooky Kart' is a reference to the 'Mario Kart' franchise. Gallery 1912f43890586bdb311b7939ff35efb1.png|Mall of the Spook 62e891cff7b478ac4cfeea1a13cb1ea1.png|Spooky stabbing a character in-game 8b092b0017ed755b8891121f506bc461.png|Mrs. Spook Screenshot117.png|Spooky chasing Mr. Pac-Man in-game Spooky_Kart(upclose).jpg|Spooky Kart SPOOKY 2015-04-25 22-50-39-108.jpg|The Spooky car and other ones in-game DeathMinigame.png|"GAME OVER" screen from Mall of the Spook bandicam 2015-05-04 22-34-20-747.jpg|Last unknown arcade machine/minigame All of the games make it even clearer that Spooky is very villainous, grotesque, and overall psychopathic. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Others